Heart of Ice: The 98th Hunger Games (SYOT closed)
by Seahorse8
Summary: Two years before the 4th quarter quell, President Snow's grand-daughter is in power, the Games are still going, and the pressure is on to make the 98th Hunger Games unforgettable, and draw the audience in. New ideas, unexpected twists and distorted rules will be all be used to give the watchers a story they will never forget!
1. The President

**Aconite Snow, president of Panem**

I'm up at 5am. I always am, these days - even on my days off, I can't seem to break the habit. It's nice, anyway - when I was young, with all the free time I could ever want, I'd go to bed late and only get up at midday, and I'd miss the whole morning. In that way, being kept busy is nice. The free time I do have, I spend well, making the most of it the way I never used to.

That's the thing about living in the Capitol. You become used to having so much, it's difficult not to take things for granted. Whereas the people of the 12 districts, with nothing at all, they have to learn to make the most of every little thing, because it's all they've got. In that way, they are a lot more powerful, more dangerous, than most of us would like to think.

All this, my grandfather taught me back when I was a child. I've had plenty of years to get my head round it, learn to stretch what I have out as far as I possibly can. He always imagined me following in his footsteps one day, I think, becoming the president of Panem. The most powerful person in the world. And he wanted to make sure I did it his way.

I didn't really see it that way back then, of course. I was just a kid, who assumed that adults knew everything, that they were always right, and - this sounds stupid, I know - I genuinely thought that my grandfather wanted to see me because he liked me. Because I was his grandfather; not just a tool to pass his philosophies on to.

So once a year, just after the games had ended, my father would take me to go and visit him in his office, to watch the recap of the games. I won't lie, back then I did sometimes imagine what it would be like to be in his position. To own this, all of it - the beauty and glamour of the Capitol. It seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world - I never dreamed of the responsibilities that would come with all that power.

"That's the key, Ace," my grandfather, the first President Snow, would tell me as a particularly brutal killing came onscreen. I resisted the urge to look away, like I would have at home; I always was way too squeamish. But I couldn't be; not now. I had to be rock solid, just like everyone expected me to be.

"No mercy," Grandfather continued. "Not even the tiniest bit. Because to waver, to show any cracks, any human in you - they take that as weakness. And they crush you with it. You have to be flawless. Smooth as ice." He picked up the crystal wine glass in front of him, running his fingers gently over its smooth edges. It was flawless; I imagined that one glass must have cost hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars. "Or -" and he picked up the glass, still holding it up gently, so gently. Brought it close to my face, letting me see the perfection. And smashed it in his fists.

I flinched back, as thousands of tiny shards of glass flew into my face. Felt a jab as the tiniest piece cut into my cheek; a trickle of blood begin to drip.

"That's how," Grandfather told me. "Perfection; it's delicate. Keep it intact."

This is definitely a day to remember Grandfather's warnings. So I am up at five, all my stylists ready and waiting, booked in months ago to start planning today's look. I eat breakfast first; the perfect amount, calories added up to keep me looking flawless, but with just the right amount of energy to give myself the optimum productivity. Go over today's schedule with my PA, just to check I remember every detail. Check the time. And wait.

Being early is good; being too early can be risky. I want to be on the dot, but aloof, on top of things; arriving hours early will just make me seem desperate, insecure. So I time it perfectly; arrive exactly five minutes before the meeting is scheduled to start. I'm the first one there, but only just; this is good. My car pulls up a second before that of the head gamemaker, Justus Sharpe. This is his third year planning the games, but he's been on the team for years; gradually pulling himself up until he took the top position. We don't really talk much outside of planning, but I remember I'll be seeing a lot more of him over the next few years. Planning for the quarter guell is already in progress, even though it's over two years ago, so I've already been seeing more of Justus Sharpe than I would like.

I nod at him automatically as I get out of the car. His nod back mimics mine perfectly; nothing more, nothing less. He sees life in the same way as my grandfather; a constant, if subtle, battle for power. Well, I am the one with the power here, whether he likes it or not.

So I walk over. I consider smiling, but no; for someone like him, even the slightest human emotion is a sign of weakness. With people like that, you have to be careful, extremely careful, and unfortunately, as president I come into contact with all too many of them. I suppose it just takes a certain ruthlessness, a certain cold mind, to be in power, especially in a place like this. And the only way for someone like me to survive here is to be just as stone cold. Otherwise, I'm a goner.

"Nice day," I remark. It's neutral; and not really true or false. The Capitol does not really have much of what you would call weather left, since pretty much the entire city has perfect temperature control.

Justus gives one brisk nod. "Just a shame we'll be indoors."

"So, where have you got to so far, planning the Games?" I ask.

"Oh, I've had a few ideas. I want to run them by the other game-makers before we make any firm plans, though."

So I'm the last to know. Technically, as president, I could demand he tell me, but I'd need a good reason, unless I want to look desperate, and like I'm struggling to hold on to my power. And I can tell that Justus knows it; this is his way of showing me that he is in control, at least this time.

Or maybe I'm being paranoid. I just still can't always quite be sure of how these people are thinking. So I just nod, unfazed. Pretend that I do.

"Hopefully this meeting will give you a chance to go over your plans," is all I say. "So close to the quarter quell, we need the next Hunger Games to be memorable. Keep people glued to the screen, put up plenty of hype. We need to give the audience a story they won't forget."

"Oh, we will," Justus says. "Just leave it to me."

 _Leave it to me._ Of course. If I was my grandfather, I would, even now, be scanning for possible reasons to have him executed. To remove the opposition. But somehow, the thought of doing something like that just leaves a sick, unshiftable feeling in my stomach. As much as I try, I can't think like that. My mind doesn't work the way theirs does. And that is the problem.

* * *

 **Hi! I've never written an SYOT before, but I've been reading and submitting to them for years now, and I've always wanted to have a go at writing my own, only I've been busy with school exams and all that. Now I've left school, so I thought I'd make use of the time now I'm not constantly revising (or procrastinating) every hour of the day!**

 **So, if you hadn't figured it out for some reason, in my story's universe, obviously the rebellion didn't happen. Peeta died of blood poisoning before Katniss could get to him, so Foxface never ate the berries, and ended up tricking both Katniss and Cato into falling to their deaths in the finale. Which meant that the hunger games were still going years later, President Snow's grand-daughter eventually becoming the new president.**

 **On to the rules:**

 **The story is first come first serve, but I'd really rather there weren't any spot reservations, unless you absolutely have to and are only going to take a day or so to submit. You can submit up to two tributes, but if you do one of them will probably end up being a bloodbath. You're welcome to submit tributes you've already sent in to discontinued stories, because I know how annoying it is when you create a good character and they never get used! And the more detailed and well developed characters are, the better! I want something I can work with to get a good story. Complex backstories are great, but I don't want them to be all their is to a character. It is possible for someone to have both a complex personality and an interesting background, you know!**

 **Some of the sections on the form will be for a potential blog, but I've never made one before so bear with me! It might take a while to set up, and I want to get to know tributes first, so be patient!**

 **And I think that's it. The form will also be on my profile. Have fun submitting!**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age: (A good mix, please.)**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Personality:**

 **Personality summary (for the blog, so a couple of sentences):**

 **Back story:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim (try to get normal looking people who actually look the age of the tribute you're submitting. If you're stuck, pinterest is really good for finding pictures):**

 **Blog quote (something your tribute would typically say, again summing up their personality):**

 **Song: (Just any song that you think really fits their character. Both for the blog and because it'll be really fun for me to listen to while writing them!)**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Reaped or volunteered:**

 **Reaction/reason:**

 **Reaping, interview and chariot outfits (suggestions):**

 **Interview angle:**

 **Training score (suggestion):**

 **What they show game-makers:**

 **What they do in bloodbath:**

 **Skills:**

 **Games Strategy:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Anything else: (optional)**


	2. Update

**Hiya! I just wanted to do a quick update with a list of the tribute spots that have been filled so far, and that are still open. I've had eight submissions and reservations so far, but I still need more!**

 **Also, if you're going to submit a tribute it would be great if you could follow the story. Kind of goes without saying, but there's not much point having a character in the story if you can't tell when I'm writing about them!**

 **I might do another prologue at some point, depending on how long it takes me to get tributes. Part of me just wants to get on to the reapings as soon as possible, but it might be good to give the Capitol characters and mentors more depth too. I'll just see how it goes.**

 **Anyway, I think that's everything. Here is the tribute list so far! I'll update it as more spots get filled up.**

 **District 1 Female: Rheia Quartz, 17 - BloodedInk**

 **District 1 Male: Open**

 **District 2 Female: Amelia Slate, 16 - SagethePistachioQueen**

 **District 2 Male: Open**

 **District 3 Female: Open**

 **District 3 Male: Open**

 **District 4 Female: Open**

 **District 4 Male: Arroyo Casher, 17 - platypus27**

 **District 5 Female: Open**

 **District 5 Male: Open**

 **District 6 Female: Carmen Steer, 17 - Indium2000**

 **District 6 Male: Tobin Siddeley, 16 - Elim9**

 **District 7 Female: Open**

 **District 7 Male: Open**

 **District 8 Female: Cadence Kaplinsky, 16 - TitanSunset**

 **District 8 Male: Open**

 **District 9 Female: Open**

 **District 9 Male: Open**

 **District 10 Female: Fiona Baird, 15 - District10Female**

 **District 10 Male: Open**

 **District 11 Female: Reserved for SherlockedAtHeart**

 **District 11 Male: Marcus Ratner, 12 - Elim9**

 **District 12 Female: Open**

 **District 12 Male: Open**


	3. The Gamemaker

**Justus Sharpe, Head Gamemaker**

I watch as Aconite overtakes me, walking up to the entrance of the office building. In answer to the sensor at the entrance, a crystal glass lift sinks down towards her. If you didn't know, you would think it was hovering in mid-air; their are no strings attached. As the door automatically slides open, she steps in, closing it behind her. She doesn't wait.

I watch her rise up behind the glass doors. Immaculate make-up, hair highlighted just subtly lighter than her usual brown, clothes so smooth even an iron couldn't have done the job. It's perfection.

It's not hard to tell, though. Her perfectly smooth face, the product of plastic surgery that shouldn't be necessary at her age, if not from years of worries and laughter, emotions she tries too hard to hide. Because that's the thing about masks. They are always hiding something.

And you would not think that someone with that much capablity, that much power, would have any need for masks. But Aconite, it seems, is constantly trapped in her own Hunger Games. Games that are her life.

It's almost too easy. And that's tragic, really; you would think that, having put that much time into getting as high up as I have, I would at least get a bit of fun in the finale.

She is a sheep dressed as a wolf, really. A wolf whose perfectly combed fur could not withstand even one hunt.

No matter; I have plenty of distractions. I wait patiently for the lift to arrive again, and get in. Just then, Lucia Bright's car pulls up. The vice game-maker; energetic, eager and full of ideas. She has a certain ruthlessness too, which I love about her. But she doesn't hide anything. No need; this is exactly where a person like her belongs. Under my control.

So I smile, and wait for her to catch me up before closing the lift doors behind us.

She's excited. "So, I was thinking - forests are so over-done, right? People will be expecting the usual pre-quarter-quell fob-off. So, what is we throw them off the scent? Give them a completely different arena, something no-one will be expecting. I've got a list of ideas, here - " She takes out a folder, bright pink and covered with pretty stickers that are less than appropriate to decorate a document full of notes planning a massacre. As she rifles through, notes fly out everywhere. I quickly stoop to pick them up, smiling slightly as I see their contents. Immaculately planned notes and drawings, full of detail that does not match the owner's scatty demeanor at all.

I hand them back to her, nodding. "Exactly what I was thinking. Only - I reckon, there's room for a couple more twists in there, don't you? Something to really throw people off."

Lucia beams as if she's just won the lottery. " _Yes!_ "

All the better, if she agrees. I can already tell that by the time the meeting begins, she'll be full of it, bursting to tell everyone the plans. Which I am sure will be enough to convince everyone, including our glorious president, that Lucia is the one responsible for most of the ideas. Perfect.


	4. Another Update

**Hi, again!** **I just thought I'd post an updated list of the tribute submissions I've had so far. There's also a few things I wanted to say: Firstly, I've decided not to accept any submissions posted by guest reviewers for now. I'm really sorry! I just want to know people will be reading the story before I go to the trouble of writing characters for them. You're still welcome to submit tributes by review if you do have an account, though.**

 **Also, just to say, pretty much all the submissions I've had have been either 16 or 17. Anyone still planning to submit, it would be nice to see at least some 13 to 15 year old tributes. I find it much more interesting if there's a bit of a variety of ages.**

 **I think that's pretty much everything I wanted to say. I hope I didn't sound incredibly bossy! Thanks to everyone who's sent in tributes so far, they've been great :) I think tomorrow I'll write another prologue, this time from Lucia's point of view. As soon as I have the district 1 male tribute I can make a start on the reapings.**

 **Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for what Foxface's real name should be in this story, and if you want her to appear as a mentor** **, review and tell me! Anyway, that's me done. Sorry I went on for ages! Here is the updated tribute list:**

 **District 1 Female: Rheia Quartz, 17 -** BloodedInk

 **District 1 Male: Open**

 **District 2 Female: Amelia Slate, 16 -** SagethePistachioQueen

 **District 2 Male: Open**

 **District 3 Female: Open**

 **District 3 Male: Open**

 **District 4 Female: Open**

 **District 4 Male: Arroyo Casher, 17 -** platypus27

 **District 5 Female: Open**

 **District 5 Male: Open**

 **District 6 Female: Carmen Steer, 17 -** Indium2000

 **District 6 Male: Tobin Siddeley, 16 -** Elim9

 **District 7 Female: Maple Iryne, 12 -** Mland22

 **District 7 Male: Elm Shaller, 16 -** Mland22

 **District 8 Female: Cadence Kaplinsky, 16 -** TitanSunset

 **District 8 Male: Open**

 **District 9 Female: Open**

 **District 9 Male: Open**

 **District 10 Female: Fiona Baird, 15 -** District10Female

 **District 10 Male: Open**

 **District 11 Female: Reserved for** SherlockedAtHeart

 **District 11 Male: Marcus Ratner, 12 -** Elim9

 **District 12 Female: Open**

 **District 12 Male: Open**


	5. The Assistant Gamemaker

**Lucia Bright, Assistant Gamemaker**

This is all I've ever dreamt of. Ever since I was little, I loved watching the Hunger Games. I was always gutted that I could never afford to sponsor tributes - Dad had a fairly good job, as a peacekeeper in district 2, but my mother died when I was young, and single parent families don't exactly own a fortune, even in the Capitol. The more rebellious outer district citizens always seem to think everyone in the Capitol is incredibly rich, but we're not; not all of us, anyway. I suppose in comparison to people who are starving to death or something we are, but still, we never had money for holidays, or fancy houses, or cosmetic surgery; anything like that. Plus, Dad was away a lot, working in district 2, which meant I was often home alone.

I got by, though. I worked hard; started off by designing a Hunger Games computer game, based on the 85th Hunger Games. At first I just sold it to some of my friends at school, but then someone on the lower ranks of the Gamemaker's team found out about it and offered to buy it off me. He took most of the credit for it too, but I didn't mind. Not really. I needed the money, and anyway, five years later, that gamemaker eventually was promoted to Assistant Gamemaker, the title I hold now. He needed ideas, and he knew I was full of them, so I ended up on the team, aged only 19. It was literally the best thing ever.

And then, a couple of years back now, the Head Gamemaker at the time disappeared in mysterious circumstances. That same Assistant Gamemaker, Justus Sharpe, took the title and suddenly there was an opening for me as assistant.

Now, finally, my dreams have come true, and I can't wait to share my ideas with everyone. My folder is filled with notes and sketches, ones I've been building up for years, ever since I was a kid. I have a pretty one track mind there.

President Snow is already in the room when me and Justus Sharpe arrive. I flash her a smile as I come in - I've always liked her. She's friendly and confident and full of good ideas. Plus she has an amazing fashion sense. Okay, that might be her stylists; but she wears it well. You can't argue with that.

Also, there's this clip which I watch sometimes, which she's in. It's from the 76th Hunger Games, which I don't remember much of, of course - I mean, I was six. But I sort of admired her, even then. She doesn't make an appearance until the end of the video, when the Games have finished and the victor, a quiet district 1 male called Jet Campbell, is watching the recaps. It is a 14-year-old Aconite Snow who presents him with his crown, wearing her signature Katniss Everdeen braid, never mind that Katniss died two games ago. Even now, that's something I notice about the president - she sticks with her favourites, no matter whether they're winning or not. She's stubborn. Anyway, in this clip, little Aconite wears her Katniss braid, threaded with multicoloured flowers, and a pretty dress. It's plain, much more outer district style than something the people of the Capitol would wear, but its plainness gives it a solidity that really sets off the flowers...

Okay, most people wouldn't care exactly what she was wearing. But I always notice things like that. It's a gift. And anyway, I think that clothes can reveal a lot about a person. But, back to the point. So little Aconite Snow gives Jet the crown, and I think she expects him to just take it and thank her, but he doesn't. He just sits there, looking lost, and there's this really awkward silence.

And then Aconite goes, "It's okay. You don't have to take it." And then she leans over, close enough to whisper - forgetting she's wearing a microphone so everyone can hear her - and says, very softly, "You could give it to one of the other tribute's families, maybe."

That's when her grandfather, the original President Snow, suddenly snatches the crown off her. She looks round, eyes widening. I really don't think she meant for anyone to hear - even at 14 she's no fool. And she knows she's messed up.

And the first President Snow holds out the crown to the District 1 victor, and something in his eyes tells him that refusing, this time, is most certainly not an option. And Jet takes it, finally, and puts it on his head.

I haven't actually been able to find any other clips of Aconite Snow, at least not while her grandfather is president. She appears later, of course, and earlier, when she is still sweet and innocent and not stupid - or wise - enough to say things she shouldn't say. I have a feeling, too, that this particular clip of Aconite Snow was never actually aired. All I remember from watching it the first time round was her dress and her hair. But somehow Justus Sharpe has it in his office. He's clever like that; has all sorts of extra bits and pieces of information about people.

Now, President Snow, the younger one, returns my smile. Her cheeks sort of strain with it, like she's not used to smiling - I guess she knows how bad that sort of thing is for wrinkles, and it makes me feel great that she thinks enough of me to sacrifice that. I imagine what my six-year-old self would have thought if I had told her that one day I, Lucia Bright, would be working alongside Aconite Snow. Aconite Snow! It's a dream come true.

"Hello, Lucia," President Snow says. "Any idea what Justus has planned for the arena? He was being very... mysterious, but I daresay he has something exciting up his sleeve."

That's all the invitation I need.

"Oh, he has!" I say. "Well - we do. It's - oh, I don't know if I'm allowed to say -"

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay, Lucia," President Snow says. "I'll know by the end of the meeting anyway, I'm sure."

"Yes, of course! Right. Well - " I take out my notes again, showing her. I sort of want her to comment on the design on my folder - it took me ages to decorate, and it didn't turn out bad at all if I do say so myself - but she keeps quiet. Never mind. I carry on. "So, the arena. We were thinking - we want to keep it traditional, the tributes themselves at the core, you know? But at the same time, do something pretty spectacular, something to get the audience watching in time for the quarter quell. So I was thinking - ice. And snow. In honour of you, as president, but at the same time giving the viewers something really good to watch. And then - well, there's this other twist I was thinking about..." Well. By me, I sort of mean me and Justus. Okay, maybe just Justus. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he stole my game all those years ago, so what harm will a little karma do?

* * *

 **Okay, this prologue ended up massive. Sorry about that! I just wanted to give Aconite some more depth and I got kind of carried away. Anyway, keep the submissions coming! I haven't had quite as many recently, which is kind of a shame, especially since I've nearly finished the blog (after working on it till midnight last night - I got carried away with that too!) Now I just need the tributes!**

 **The next prologue will be from Jet Campbell's point of view, as a District 1 mentor.**


	6. The Mentor

**Jet Campbell - District 1 Mentor**

I get the short straw. Of bloody course. Which means I get to mentor this year's male tribute. Definitely one of my least favourite jobs as victor, and that's saying something. One good thing about being from District 1, there's always plenty others to take the job of mentor. The last three years in a row, though, I've been chosen every time. Every time. The odds are definitely not in my favour, or whatever.

In those years, I've only had one of my tributes win and honestly, not much of that was down to me. Granite White had this brutality about him that couldn't be taught. I honestly do not think he cared at all who he killed, which tributes lost their lives because of him. Even the 12 year old district 3 boy didn't seem to affect Granite; he slit his throat without hesitation, and carried on his way. All his kills were pretty brutal actually, and quite difficult to watch onscreen. In fact, if anything that year was more difficult for me than the rest; watching people die at the hands of someone who I'd given advice on how to kill them.

And now I have to live next door to Granite, which is even worse.

As I think this, the door of my house slams open. It's Emerald; victor of the 82nd Games when she was only 15, she's several years younger than I am, but that's never stopped her. We're more like friends than neighbours, so we each have a copy of the other's key in case of emergencies. I'm slightly regretting that now that Emerald sees it as an invitation to burst in whenever she feels like it.

"UGH!" she goes, before I have a chance to speak. "That Granite. Seriously, Jet, if you could have been slightly less generous with those sponsor gifts... told him to poke the other Careers with a stick or something... or to just go throw himself of the cornocopia..."

"What's he done now?" I ask wearily. Believe it or not, this is nothing new. Emerald lives on the other side of Granite's house, and she doesn't handle him nearly as well as I do.

"Apparently, I'm next year's mentor. Me! Again. Like I haven't had to do it enough times. Like Sparkle - flipping Sparkle, who never has to do anything but flick her beautiful blonde locks back and forth like the useless princess she is - like she isn't well due her turn. She literally never gets anything. I mean, do you think that's fair?"

"Um - no?"

"Exactly. And every year. Every year! Well. Not last year. But the year before that. And the year before. And a couple of years before that - "

"Wait, wait, wait." I try to stop Emerald mid rant. Not an easy feat. "So - what the heck does that have to do with Granite?"

"Well, see yesterday? I'm in the living room, watching a film, just minding my own business, right?"

"Uh... right."

"And then the doorbell rings. Not a short ring; one of those keep-your-finger-on-the-bell-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-the-people-in-the-house rings. And so I open it. I have to. Anything to get rid of that horrible sound. And he's there. Just standing there. Granite. And he's all smug, like, "Oh, Emerald, I'm sure you won't mind, not like you have anything else to do with your time anyway." Well, he can talk. Why do you think he's round mine so often, being the annoying asshole that he is? And then of course I demand to know why I, me, Emerald, and not Sparkle, am on mentor duty again. And he does that awful smirk thing he always does -" she mimics him, "And says, "Well, I recommended you." All innocent. Like he's done me a favour or something. I am not even kidding. I mean, how the heck did none of his allies in the arena get tempted to twist his neck or something?" Finally, Emerald stops. I guess she's run out of steam.

There's a blissfully quiet pause, before Emerald looks at me pointedly. I guess that means it's my turn to say something.

"Um -" I go - "Maybe it's not that bad?"

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ Are you actually being serious right now?" She looks at me like I'm completely insane, flicking her dyed green hair to emphasize the point. And flounces out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Then there's a pause, presumably as she thinks, before she opens the door again. This is causes even more hassle for me, I suppose, as it means I have to get up, walk across the hall, and close it myself.

Wow. Emerald, who described herself to me when I first met her as "like a volcano made of spiky exploding rainbows", is okay in small doses. Very small. She can even be fun, sometimes. Life with her is never boring, that's for sure. But she can quickly get too much, and I honestly don't know how I'm going to cope with her over several weeks, on top of all the other stress of being a mentor.

And I thought it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **So, I know this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce a couple more of the main characters. Which of the characters we've met so far do you all like best? Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I've had some great fan art sent in by Mland22 of their tributes, which I definitely want to feature on the blog. If anyone else wants to send in anything, feel free to PM me a link and I will add it to the blog! It would be so cool to have a whole fan art section as well as all the tribute info!**


	7. Update (I'm still alive!)

**Hi, everyone! I really didn't want to have to do** ** _another_** **update, but I thought it was necessary so you guys know I haven't given up on the story. Basically, the situation is, I've just started my gap year, and it turns out there's no internet in my flat. We are in the process of getting WiFi, but till then, you can understand that it's really hard for me to update! Just so you know, I definitely haven't given up on the story, or lost interest. This story is a really good chance for me to keep up my writing, since I'm studying creative writing at university next year. And I have loads of ideas and storylines planned out already. So, please, don't unfollow! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, and hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer. I'm really excited to write more :)**


	8. Tribute blog!

**Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating - I still don't have any internet, but since I'm staying at my Gran's for the weekend, meaning I've at least got temporary wifi for once, I thought I'd at least give you a chance to get to know the tributes while you wait.**

 **So, the blog is at heartofice-the98thhungergames . weebly . com (remember to remove the spaces!) I've actually been working on it since August, and now I've got all the tributes in, it would be great if you could leave a blog review - it'll also let me start to decide how long to keep tributes alive. I've also put up a poll on my profile, so you can all vote for your favourite tributes so far! Put it this way, I want to give everyone a chance to vote fairly before I start the district 1 reapings, so the quicker you all vote, the quicker I'll update!**

 **Just to say, I put together the predicted placings by using your training score suggestions and ranking them - so those with the lowest training scores were ranked 24th and so on. It has nothing to do with where the tributes will get to in the story - I just wanted to give you more of an idea of the tribute's skills. For some people, if they didn't fill in things like Faceclaims, I thought them up up myself. If you're not happy with the face claim I've picked, feel free to PM me a different one and I can always change it.**

 **I have also made a playlist of all the tribute's songs, which you can find at www . you tube. c o m playlist?list=PLmo67MBYjR6seEQ0KLBoqNDei7vNBIOqd (again, remove the spaces, and add a "/" between "com" and "playlist"!)**

 **Finally, I've had some seriously amazing fan art of the tributes sent in by Mland22 - he'll be creating fan art for all the tributes throughout the story, which is really exciting, and you should all definitely check out his art page at mland22. deviantart. com, too - he has some amazing stuff.**

 **...And I think that's everything. I'll try really hard to update soon, but in the mean time, leave a blog review and vote on the pole! That'll help me to start planning the story :)**


End file.
